


No more talk of darkness

by LostParkMih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluffyfest, Halloween Costumes, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Non-Canonic, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: Hermione is invited for Malfoy's Costume Ball
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	No more talk of darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rice_and_beans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_beans/gifts).



> Just a short fic :)

It was the Malfoys' annual ball, and Hermione had no idea why she was invited. She and Draco hardly interacted during school years. The two of them were in different classes, and despite the polite treatment that the blond gave her, they never spoke for more than a few minutes.

Of course, maybe the fact that she was the best friend of the Malfoy heir’s boyfriend could have something to do with that. Regardless, she didn't really care. It was a fantasy ball, and every 31st of October, Narcissa Malfoy hosted a large party, and this year the theme was ‘fantasy.’

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time, her suit was tailored well. Her hair was tamed, and tied in a tight bun. The brunette sighed, and put on the white mask covering half of her face. At that moment, she was grateful that her demeanor had kept the damn thing on.

"Okay, you have no idea why you were invited, but it is a unique and special annual event, and you will not miss the opportunity to mingle," Hermione muttered to herself. "You’ll go over there, find Harry, maybe dance to some songs, thank Lady Malfoy for the invitation, and try to have fun," She continued talking to herself as she fixed her tie. "You are not going to drink a lot, and you are not going to embarrass yourself."

Did she expect someone to recognize her ‘fantasy’ costume? Of course. She expected it, but she didn't have that high of expectations. It was a wizard and witch’s party, and she was dressed up as a figure from a muggle novel, musical, and movie. Hopefully one of those mediums would ring a bell with guests, but Hermione was not so deluded.

She apparated in front of Draco’s house, or rather, Draco's family  _ mansion _ . A place she has never been to before, because of course, she didn't talk to the young man. She handed the magical invitation to the man at the lobby, and without much ceremony, he let her pass.

Hermione wandered around the party, slightly bored by the silly costumes people had chosen, even as she explored much of the manor open to the partygoers. Until she saw it.

The white dress definitely drew attention, it was voluminous in the skirt, and if Hermione squinted, she could see details of white flowers embroidered on the fabric. The woman's shoulders were visible, as the dress was low-cut with straps hanging beside her shoulders. The woman's back was also exposed, and Hermione was taken in by alabaster skin. The woman’s hair was magically dyed chocolate brown, and had been styled with curls. Hermione would recognize the image of Christine Daaé anywhere. That woman was dressed like the romantic pair of her own fantasy costume, and she’d left Hermione overwhelmed without even a glance in her direction.

Hermione was suddenly overcome by a surge of courage. She, shy as she was, would never do this, but for the love of the Goddess, it was a ball and she really wanted to dance with a beautiful woman. Why not her Chirstine? She approached the woman and almost stopped and turned away when she saw her decline a man’s invitation to dance. But she rallied her courage once more, took a deep breath, approached as close as she could without being disrespectful.

"Help me make the music of the night?" That was not the opening phrase Hermione really intended, but it was what made the woman turn around smiling.

"Phantom, that is you?" Hermione smiled widely, and offered a white gloved hand.

"Will you dance with me, my angel?"

The woman graciously accepted the outstretched hand, and Hermione guided both of them to the center of the dance floor. With unexpected ease, the woman allowed herself to be taken into the arms of the young Gryffindor, and they began a light waltz in the hall.

"I would never have imagined seeing a Phantom of the Opera costume at the Malfoy home," The woman said, her blue eyes shining with joy.

"And I couldn't have expected to meet such a beautiful Christine in this very room." Hermione did it so naturally, that when she saw that she made the woman blush, she felt herself warm in turn.

"You flatter me," The woman spoke softly. "What is your name?" Hermione smiled mischievously and leaned forward carefully, until her mouth brushed the woman's ear lightly.

"You will find that out only if you sing to me, Chirstine."

The flirtatious line was so smooth and fluid that Hermione mentally praised herself.

"Only if you sing  _ with _ me, Phantom," The woman replied with a laugh, and let herself sigh. They danced for a long time, waltzing, talking in between with whispers, and lips brushing hair . Until the blonde slowed, beamed at her dance partner, and said enticingly, "shall we go see the beautiful moon?" Hermione gave in, and the woman led her to the mansion's gardens.

The moon was giant, yellowish and lovely. Hermione sighed in awe at having a gorgeous image of the mansion's backyards encompassed by the full moon.

The woman leaned towards Hermione, this time it was the other's pink lips that brushed her ear. "Now are you going to tell me your name?"

"Not yet." Hermione didn't hold back, she took the women in her arms again. They danced for a long time, and the woman seemed receptive to her touch and words, so she took a chance. "You will tell me your name later."

"After what?" The woman responded with undisguised amusement. 

"After you let me kiss you." The Gryffindor spoke teasingly.

Hermione stood her ground, while the woman looked back at her in shock, but in just a few moments, her eyes warmed and darkened. The taller of the two put her hands on her Phantom’s neck, and their mouths met in a soft and slow kiss. It eventually deepened, with tongues clashing and sighs escaping. 

"What's your name?" The woman asked again, when they finally broke apart. Hermione's eyes fluttered coyly.

"Come with me, and maybe you will sing it tonight." She offered her hand, which was readily accepted.

"But you know this will be a duet, don't you?"

Hermione's laughter echoed throughout the gardens of the Malfoy family home, followed by the typical pop of apparition. Attending an annual Halloween party had never been more rewarding.


End file.
